En vela
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Esta historia trata de los sentimientos del comandante Squall leonhart cuando Rinoa queda en coma depués de la battalla en el Jardñin de Galbadia contra Edea y Seifer. Se agradecen Reviews!


Un fan fic cortito y de un solo capítulo. Trata de los sentimientos de Squall cuando Rinoa se queda en "coma" depués de la pelea en el disco 2 en el jardín de galbadia contra Edea. Dejad reviews plis!

* * *

Entro en la habitación. Aún es pronto y por la ventana solo se filtra la tenue luz que caracteriza las madrugadas de Balamb. He venido porque no podía dormir, como tantas otras veces. Paso las horas pesando en ti¿Cuántas noches habré pasado en vela por tu culpa¿Cuántas? Siempre pensando en tu voz, en tu sonrisa o en algún comentario que has dicho y que me ha vuelto a hacer confundir sobre tus sentimientos.

Sin embargo ahora no puedes hablar, no puedes sonreír, no puedes mirarme…tu cara está inexpresiva tumbada aquí, en esta cama. Cuando vengo me pregunto si me oyes, si sabes que estoy aquí…si despertarás. Me gusta pensar que me oyes y por eso hablo contigo en voz alta.

Nunca he necesitado a nadie, sin embargo, siento que mi corazón estallará si esta situación se alarga demasiado. ¿Qué te pasa¿Puedo hacer algo para que vuelvas? He pasado horas y horas pensando en eso y solo he conseguido llorar, cómo ahora. Me gustaría que abrieras los ojos, me miraras y con tu mano me secaras las lágrimas; sin decir nada, porque todo se daría a entender con la mirada.

Hoy he recordado un momento de hace meses. Era un día que nos quedamos solos en un miniapartamento alquilado porqué teníamos que quedarnos unas semanas en la ciudad y era más barato que un hotel .Era por la noche, los demás ya dormían pero tu mirabas una película y yo no podía dormir y vine dónde estabas tu. Ese día nos habíamos discutido, como acostumbrábamos a hacer por ese entonces.

La película que mirabas se llamaba El príncipe Tabú, era de amor, de las que a mi no me gustan, sin embargo me senté a tu lado. Estabas llorando porqué la chica de la TV acababa de morir en brazos de su amor y finalmente él le había confesando sus sentimientos mientras ella agonizaba. Yo te dije que esas películas no me gustaban porque la gente no se dice que se ama de esa manera. Tú me miraste y te pusiste a reír. "¿como lo dirías tu?" me preguntaste. "con un simple te quiero, o sin él. Lo que importa no es lo que digas sino como lo digas". Sonreíste muy dulcemente ante esa respuesta, creo que te gustó. Te dije que tu debías saberlo mejor yo porque tu habías tenido pareja.

Entonces ocurrió eso que no olvidaré, mi miraste y me preguntaste si estaba enamorado. No entendí el porqué pero no supe responder, el corazón me dio un salto y me quedé completamente bloqueado. No sabía que me pasaba, yo no había estado ni estaba enamorado…o eso creía. En realidad me sentía algo atraído por ti , eso me asustaba y por eso siempre te contestaba mal y nos enfadábamos. Aunque no me reconocía ni a mi mismo lo que empezaba a sentir.

Nunca te he respondido a esa pregunta. Si me lo preguntaras ahora sabría qué responder. Pero puede que nunca me lo puedas volver a preguntar…no, ni hablar, voy a encontrar la manera de que vuelvas conmigo, a mi lado. Porque te necesito aquí, lo reconozco, necesito volver a oír tu voz. Necesito que vuelvas a llamarme, a sonreírme…te necesito a ti.

Suelo soñar despierto, siempre lo eh hecho…imagino como me gustaría que fueran las cosas ya sí me avado de la realidad. He imaginado que conseguíamos terminar con Edea esa tarde en el Jardín de Galbadia, que lo solucionábamos todo y a ti no te ocurría nada. He imaginado que te cogía de la mano y tu me contestabas el gesto con un beso. Algún día pasara eso ¿verdad? Algún día te cogeré de la mano mientras paseamos por el Rincón Secreto y tu me besarás. Porque encontraremos la manera de ayudarte y despertaras y lo arreglaremos todo, entonces me preguntarás si estoy enamorado y…

No puedo más, Rinoa. Abre los ojos y mira mis lágrimas…por favor, abre los ojos. ¿Sabes? Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo…importante que eres…para mí. Debo irme, la misión sigue adelante a pesar de todo…seguro que así encontramos la manera de sacarte de este estado, no te preocupes.

Fin


End file.
